Edward Brock (Earth-1600)
Edward "Eddie" Brock '''(a.k.a. '''Venom) was best friends with Peter Parker before going to college. He was working at Empire State University labs when the Venom symbiote was being studied. He becomes the second host of the symbiote after Peter and vows to destroy Spider-Man upon learning his secret identity and for trying to destroy the symbiote and ruining Eddie's last chance to keep his job. History Earl life Eddie Brock was Peter Parker's childhood friend, with their mothers as best friends and their fathers as business partners with a lab in Queens. His mother died giving birth to him, and was paid little attention by his father, oblivious that he was too caught up in his work and believed he blamed him for his mother's death. He and Peter were raised together after their parents died in the same air plane crash, but Eddie became jealous of Peter because he had relatives to look after him while Eddie had no one. Nonetheless, he acted like a big brother to Peter, keeping bullies like Flash Thompson off his back until he graduated. However, as Peter started leading his secret double life as Spider-Man, Eddie grew resentful of him for not being there for him, Gwen Stacy and even Mary Jane Watson. Venom When the Venom symbiote escapes from its containment chamber at ESU, the Daily Bugle front page photos credited to Peter (added to Chameleon's deception, of which Eddie never knew), he would be expelled from the university, since he had the duty of guarding it. As fate would have it, the symbiote had bonded with Peter for a short while, but was forced out when it was revealed that it was feeding on his blood before he was able to break free of its influence. Eddie went to a church to pray (a thing his mother often did) in hopes that everything would turn out right by killing Peter, revealing his slow descent into madness. He was relieved when Spider-Man brought the symbiote back, but felt his life ruined when he attempted to freeze it to death. The symbiote, however, did not die, and decided to bond with the vengeful Eddie instead, creating Venom, with the knowledge of Spider-Man's secret identity. Venom set out to hurt all the people Peter loved, including his Aunt May and Gwen Stacy. Luckily, Spider Man tricked the symbiote into taking him back, before trapped it beneath concrete. Eddie began stalking Spider-Man, always disappearing when something distracted him. Eventually, Spider-Man became paranoid enough to recheck that place where he buried the symbiote, to which Eddie freed soon after, becoming Venom again. Venom began framing Spider-Man for crimes and then later smashed into the Bugle to announce that Peter is Spider-Man. This prompted every reporter to stalk Peter. Eddie then came back to ESU Labs to get his job back, so that he could steal a vial of gene cleanser that would eliminate Spider-Man's powers. However, Spider-Man used the cleanser against him, forcing the symbiote to reject Eddie and escape into the sewers. He was then hauled off to Ravencroft, having gone insane. Carnage Goblin City Lethal Protector Trivia *He is primarily similar to his Earth-26496 counterpart. *He is also spiritually delusional, which is a reference to his Earth-616 counterpart originally being Roman Catholic. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Earth-1600 Category:Villains Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Adhesion Category:Webbing Category:Spider Sense Category:Super Strength Category:Males Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Spider-Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-1600) Category:Villains of Earth-1600 Category:Versions of Venom Category:Super Speed Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Animal Traits Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Healing Factor Category:Alternate Form Category:Murderers Category:Claws Category:Camouflage Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Elasticity Category:Martial Artists Category:Spider Sense Immunity Category:Expert Combatant Category:Shape Shifting Category:Secret Identity Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Liquid Form Category:Insanity Category:Super Senses Category:Scientists Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse (Earth-1600) Category:Cannibals Category:Characters Who Know Spider-Man's Secret Identity (Earth-1600) Category:Guardians of the Galaxy's Rogues Gallery (Earth-1600) Category:Humans Category:Versions of Eddie Brock Category:Spider-Woman's Rogues Gallery (Earth-1600) Category:High Body Count Category:Sinister Twelve (Earth-1600)